


Purple-Anxiety

by LilRedFox



Series: Color My World [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Color, Purple, ramble, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: The color purple





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly for me to get memories or thoughts out of my mind. I am aware that these are most likely trash or make to sense to the foreign eye. You may read if you wish, but you may get bored.

How rich. How rich.

An elegant color

An exquisite color

How rich. How rich

So much pain

So much fear

How rich. How rich

Pondering, when will it end

Wishing, it will end

How rich. How rich

 

Today a battle is lost

Today a numbness takes over

How dull. How dull

The queen has fallen

The king is lost

How dull. How dull

When did it go so wrong

When will it get better

How dull. How dull

Those days when nothing feels right

Those days when a hobby is nothing more than a chore

How dull. How dull

Hoist the white flag

Hoist the surrender

How dull. How dull

 

Can the war end

Can this be over

How faint. How faint

There is no fight left

There is no will

How faint. How faint

The light is gone

The darkness is on high

How faint. How faint

 

How dark. How dark

This overwhelming feeling

This feeling has taken over

How dark. How dark

Everything is panic

Everything is fictional worries

How dark. How dark

It'll never happen

It'll happen

How dark. How dark

**Author's Note:**

> Wow one long sucky poem. Is it a poem? I don't think it qualify's as a poem.


End file.
